Angels Guide Thee Till the Morn'
by maru-chan
Summary: Basically a dream/vision T.K. has about his Gaurdian Digi-Angel . . . please r+r


Angels Guide Thee Till the Morn' - by Maru-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclamer - roses are red, violets are blue; i no own, so you no sue.  
  
Oooh - I wonder who this fic is about ? Wel, just in case ya couldn't tell, it's about - awww, come on you gotta know - still don't get it ? All right, I'll spill (drum-roll) it's about ---- ANGEMON !!!  
  
Set in Season 1 (cause I can't stand 02) this fic takes place the night after Patamon first becomes Angemon and de-Digivolves back to an egg after battling with Devimon. Basically a dream/vision Takeru has about his Guardian Digi-Angel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't cry T.K. I'll come back - if you want me to . . . "  
  
It was a calm night on Infinity Mountain, and in a small clearing, the Digidestined were sleeping serenely. Six of them were clinging protectively to thier digimon, but the youngest was cluthcing something else, and his sleep was far from peaceful.  
  
Arms wrapped tightly around a digi-egg, T.K. tossed and turned fitully, his dreams dark and disturbing.   
  
It's happening again . . . Angemon - NO !!! Over and over, T.K. watched as his guardian/best friend/digimon fought and died for him.  
  
Well, not died, but - but who really knew if Angemon/Patamon would come out the same . . . ?  
  
Just as in his dreams, tears streamed down the little boy's cheeks in his sleep. Come back . . . please . . . ANGEMON !!!  
  
Suddenly, the digi-egg in T.K.'s arms began to glow. At the same time, the nightmare playing out in his mind changed.   
  
The battle dissappeared in a swirl of fog and clouds. Everything was gone, Infinity Mountain, Devimon, even Angemon, all of it was swallowed by the pure white mists.   
  
But T.K. wasn't sacred. No, the little boy was more interested in the golden glow that shone from behind the mist.  
  
He KNEW who it was, who was casting that beautiful golden glow. T.K. had seen that glow only a few short hours before, and he'd never forget that sight in an eternity.  
  
Smiling, mindlessly happy and shaking with relief, T.K. reached out to the figure desending from the sky.   
  
The winged Champion scooped the little boy up in his arms, soothing him with his presence. For awhile, they just floated in the mist, T.K. holding onto the digimon for dear life.  
  
I thought you'd never come back . . .   
  
I told you I would . . . don't cry, please T.K. . . . don't be sad now . . .   
  
I'm not sad . . . I'm happy . . . Angemon, please, don't ever go again . . .  
  
I can't promise . . .   
  
What . . . but you're back . . . you're here again . . .   
  
T.K. . . . open your eyes . . .   
  
What . . . ?  
  
Blinking rapidly, T.K. took in his surroundings. The clearing, the sleeping forms of the other DigiDestined, and thier digimon. "I guess it was just a dream."  
  
He sat up, cradling his digi-egg in his lap, gently rubbing it to keep it warm. T.K. was so absorbed in watching his egg, he hardly noticed when the clearing began to glow.  
  
"T.K. . . . "  
  
The little boy didn't dare look up, immediately recognizing the voice. "No - you're just a dream." His voice cracked and his small body shook with wet sobs.  
  
Angemon gathered the boy into his arms, rocking him gently. "I'm not a dream - but I'm not back yet, either."  
  
Sniffling, but somewhat calmer, T.K. raised his head to look at him properly. "You're - I can see through you !!!"  
  
"I'm only a spirit - my body's still in the egg."  
  
"But how can you be in there and - and out here, too ?"  
  
"You needed me, T.K. I'll always be there when you need me, no matter what."  
  
"Promise ?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Reassured and content, the small boy relaxed, letting out a small yawn. Angemon smiled softly, setting his charge back down and tucking him into his nest of blankets.  
  
"Angemon . . . ?"  
  
"Yes, T.K. ?"  
  
"How long before (yawn) you come out of your egg ?"  
  
"I'll be back very soon, don't worry T.K."  
  
"Wasn't worried . . . goodnight, Angemon . . . " T.K. closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.  
  
Angemon lingered a moment more once T.K. fell asleep, then let himself fade back into the digi-egg in the small boy's arms.  
  
T.K. slept peacefully the rest of the night. In his dreams, he flew with Angemon, bringing a new light to the Digital World.  
  
~*OWARI*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's not quite what I originally intended, but I forgot how the first draft ended, so this'll have to do. Hope ya liked it - sayonara ^.^ 


End file.
